The present invention relates to a closure element of a slide closure for use in liquid melt containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a closure element which includes a refractory element which is subject to wear, for example a slide plate, a base plate, a center plate, an inlet tube or an outlet tube, which is formed of a fireproof refractory material, which is at least partly surrounded by a metallic casing or sheath, and which is supported in a support frame.
Closure elements of this general type are known. For example, German No. DT-OS 27 27 742 discloses an arrangement whereby a refractory element is held within a support plate by means of a wedge-shaped element that may be inserted between a fixed surface and a contact plate which bears against the refractory element with a surface conforming to the configuration of the refractory element.